Twisting Your Love
by Kuro49
Summary: Rabi and Tyki did the dirty and now must face the consequences. Afterall one was a Noah while the other was the Bookman Apprentice. TykixRabi, onesided AllenxTyki, later AllenxKanda. Chapters will go along with songs by Maroon5.
1. Secret

This is a Tyki x Rabi fic. This is a songfic to the song "Secret" By Maroon5, it's a pretty good song. Well I hope you will enjoy it. Hopefully Rabi don't seem too OCC. In Rabi's POV.

I don't own anything. Aww…

XXX

_Watch the sunrise  
Say your goodbyes  
Off we go  
Some conversation  
No contemplation  
Hit the road  
_

"Bye Rabi-kun!" The small white haired teen shouted after me as I looked back.

"Bye-bye, Moyashi-chan!" I used Yuu-chan's nickname and he pouted in return. He turned and walked away with his black and white exorcist jacket bellowing after him.

I looked down and followed the mental map in my head towards my destination.

"Library…" I murmured as I looked up at the small black and silver sign hanging outside two grand doors. I pushed the door opened with the power of both my hands. It creaked open a few inches; I crept into the large library. I paused in my steps as I saw a man standing in the middle of the library. I tried to back out of the library but he swiftly turned around and had me pinned to my spot with those piercing gray eyes. 

_Car overheats  
Jump out of my seat  
On the side of the highway baby  
Our road is long  
Your hold is strong  
Please don't ever let go Oh No  
_

He had me in his arms. I couldn't move. I froze in my steps, even my voice was caught in my throat. I don't know how he could have gotten there; it just seemed to be impossible. But what do I know, I live in a world where impossible is merely just a word, and words are merely ink.

Suddenly something wet slide across my cheek. I turned and fight against his tanned arms. He didn't let go, he merely just lessened his grip on me. I turned around and saw him with his tongue poking out of his lips.

"You…licked me?" I asked strangely.

He just smirked.

"Who are you?" I asked again, not really expecting an answer from this silent visitor.

"Someone you should know." He smirked again. He surprised me once again.

"Why are you here?" I asked, blinking my green eyes, curiosity flashed in my eyes.

"I was looking for someone, but I think I found something even better." He licked his lips as he stared at me up and down. I felt very uncomfortable in his arms.

"Can you please let me go?" I asked once more as I cast my gaze down, no longer able to stare into those penetrating orbs.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" He caught me in my strings of questions.

"Because I am in the arms of a total stranger." I replied as I tried to push him away from me. He looked me in the eye again, his eyes flashed and I think I just lost my mind.

I pulled the collar of his shirt down, dragging him to my level and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

_I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh No they can't  
_

"Touch me right here." I command him as I lay a hand on my chest.

"Tell me your secret." He said with a smile that made my body burn up, his fingers tangled themselves through my bright red hair.

"I have no heart." I smirked at my response as he looked confused.

"No heart?" I told him my secret. He stared straight into my eye. The truth was right there, I am sure he saw it.

I pushed myself up with my elbows. I crushed my lips upon his. He gasped at first but respond to me immediately. He gnawed on my bottom lip, sucking and biting on to my tender flesh. He slipped his tongue into my warm mouth as I gasped from the cold that was exposed to me. He explored me like he owns it, in a way he did kind of owned me, at least just for this moment. He pulled off my shirt and tossed it carelessly behind us.

He pressed his palm against my chest while bringing his other arm around my waist. He draws me closer to his body. He felt warm. His hands explored every curve of me, his long tan fingers traced down my torso.

We parted as we gasped for air, a string of saliva trailed from my lips to his. 

_I'm driving fast now  
Don't think I know how to go slow  
Where you at now  
I feel around  
There you are  
_

His hand touched my eye patch. I visibly backed away from him. He bowed his head and apologized.

"Excuse me; a gentleman should not cross the line." He smiled warmly at me. "No matter what."

"Is alright." I laughed it off and once again pulled him down to meet me in another bruising kiss. My lips crushed against his. I felt guilt but it was forgotten way too soon.

"You crossed plenty of lines already." I gasped between breaths. He just smirks at me.

His tongue traces a trail down from my neck to my stomach. He paused right above my waist band.

"Why stop now? You have already been too far from my grasp." I asked him.

He kneeled in between my legs and shrugs.

He drags his tongue across my navel. "Moan for me." He said and I did.

I looked up at him through hazy eyes; beads of sweat broke out on his forehead covered in black crosses.

"Take me." I moaned out between breaths and he did.

_Cool these engines  
Calm these jets  
I ask you how hot can it get  
And as you wipe off beads of sweat  
Slowly you say "I'm not there yet!"  
_

He moaned into my ear as all came to a slow stop, I arched my back as a respond to his touches. Our panting has gone to light rhythmic breaths. I relaxed against his body, beads of sweat decorated across his body. I slide my hands up and down his side. He moaned and buried his face into my neck.

"Hmm…?" I asked him with my eye still closed, memorizing this moment.

He merely just shook his head.

I relaxed against his grasp. I slowly opened my eye, the similar scene rushed back at me. The library, the numerous books, the tables, and the chairs. I shut my eye tightly, not ready to get back to reality yet. I gripped tightly at the wooden shelve behind me.

I opened my eye open a slit as I felt his lips moving against my skin. I moaned as he nibbled at my neck. Suddenly he bit me and I yelped.

"What the hell?!" I looked down at him.

He looked up at me with a smirk. He stare at me up and down again but yet this time, I don't feel anymore discomfort.

"Your body," He began. I looked at him in questioning.

"Is such a tease." He bit his lips.

_I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh No they can't_

"Tell me a secret." I said.

"Why?" He asked while teasing me right along with butterfly kisses down my neck.

"Because you fucked me." I answered simply.

"I fucked you, but do you even know what my name is?" He asked me. I just stared at his tanned face and laughed.

"Did it ever matter?" I smiled, "Is not like you know my name either."

He smiles too.

"So tell me your secret." I said to him again.

He paused for a moment before answering. His soft pink lips, the pair that I just kissed a few moments before has curled into a smirk. He parted them and 4 words came from those lips, slipping right off that talented tongue.

"**I am a Noah."**

XXX

Like it? Or no? I want to know how you feel about my fic, anyways review.

Kuro


	2. Tangled

This is the next part to Secret. Thanx to all those who encouraged me to write a sequel to Secret… which I though was going to be an oneshot. Thank you Firey-Moonlight, Shiek 2, and Saya-Sama. And also to all those that read and review the fic.

Almost forget, to the song Tangled by Maroon5. This is in Tyki's POV

I don't own anything again. -.-;;

XXX

_I'm full of regret  
For all things that I've done and said  
And I don't know if it'll ever be ok to show  
My face 'round here  
Sometimes I wonder if I disappear  
_

"What…?" He blinked with his large green eye. The hands that was on my chest quickly winced. He tried to pull back but realized that I had him pinned to a book shelf. I slowly back away; my hands on his hips lingered for a moment before I pulled back and let him out of my hold.

He hesitated before speaking once more. "What did you just say?" His tone was firmer this time.

"I am a Noah." I repeated after myself.

He shoved me hard against my shoulder. I stumbled back. I saw him gnawing on his lips, I could tell he wasn't sure of his own feelings, not at all.

He turned around and picked up the articles of discarded clothing during our heated moments. He pulled on his boxers and then his tight black exorcist pants. Every curve of his legs could be seen quite clearly, I swallowed hard. I could tell he was struggling with his belt. I hesitated to walk over to him but in the end I gave up and just pulled him into my embrace.

He froze and tried to struggle against my hold, but stopped knowing I won't let him go until he relaxed. He relaxed and didn't struggle anymore. His grip on my arms loosened, he leaned back into my chest and breathed deeply. My fingers danced over the black leather belt, securing it tightly on to his waist.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" He murmured to himself, I couldn't see his eye but I knew for a fact that it was surprised and scared.

"Nothing." I answered him as I breathed in his musty scent. He smelled of me, I mused. And then I added. "I am sorry." And I truly did mean it, I was sorry for telling him my greatest secret.

"Are you?" He asked me truthfully. He turned around in my arms and stared into my eyes. His eyes held too much innocence; I had to stop the urge to kissing him on those full red lips. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I am truly sorry." I added as I sighed.

"For being a Noah or for fucking me?" He asked with a totally blank face.

The reality was, I am not ashamed of being a Noah but neither was I ashamed of fucking him. But I do regret of fucking him as a Noah.

This I don't think I can ever forgive myself.

"For whatever you want me to be sorry for." I answer truthfully.

_Would you ever turn your head and look  
See if I'm gone  
Cause I fear  
_

My fingers slowly slipped away from each other, my hold on his waist was loose. He was released from my grasp, he could run free. He could go tell his comrades, he could just kill me and I would have never regretted what they would do. I am not afraid of the pain, I am not afraid of the other exorcists.

I am afraid of him leaving me, forever.

I took a step behind and left him with some space to call his own, while I call him mine's. His back was towards me, I stared intensely into the back of his skull. The flaming red hair lay messy against him.

The unzipped jacket, the wrinkled pants, the headband clenched tightly against his hand, knuckles white at gripping it so tightly.

He stood standing there, unmoving. Each breathe he took echoed quietly in the large library.

_There is nothing left to say to you  
That you wanna hear  
That you wanna know  
I think I should go  
The things I've done are way too shameful  
_

"I really have to go," I tipped my hat with my voice full of sorrow. "If anyone were to find us, I would be doomed."

"That's not it." He pointed out.

"Observant." I remarked, never knew he had such a sharp eye.

"I am the Bookman's apprentice for a reason." He smiled then it quickly disappeared. "Why do you have to go?" He asked.

"I have nothing I can say that would change," I answered with part of the truth.

"Change what?" He pressed.

"Change the situation." I continued.

"You regret… what you did?" He asked me.

I said with a gentle smile. "Yes, I regret for ever fucking an exorcist. No matter how you see it, it is still shameful to me and you, I am a Noah after all. But nonetheless you were a good fuck."

He tilted his head sideways and stared at me. "Am I merely just a good fuck?"

"You are the first one I really cared about." I said, and it really was the truth. All the ones before him were merely just toys, they come and go like the wind. And I never cared less; they were only there for me to fulfill my desires.

He was a totally different one, he had feelings that I want to protect. He had the innocence of a new born angel. I want to caress his cheek and tell him all about my feelings. I want to hold his hand tightly as he moaned in pain and pleasure. He shouldn't have ever gone through that, it wasn't acceptable and yet the two of us let it happened. Made it seem like water flowing down a stream but in reality this was the same as trying to swim against the currents.

But the most I want is to see another smile from him.

_  
Your just innocent  
A helpless victim of a spider's web  
And I'm an insect  
Goin after anything that I can get  
_

It took me a long time until I truly understand the meaning of it all. Why was I the one to be chosen as a Noah. Was it fair? What did I ever do?

I have been tainted at the very beginning of my life, a dark child I was. Never innocent, not even once, I was the devil. No one wanted to know me, especially not for who I am. I was left behind, I was betrayed. Not even the white me could have past through the watchful eyes of those humans as an ordinary human being.

"Your innocence is too pure." I gently said as I took more steps away from that being. "Stay away from me."

He stared at me with a wide eye.

"I don't really know how I feel about it anymore." I closed my eyes as my emotions flowed heavily. "I truly do like you, more than I ever felt towards anyone. But should I feel this, it isn't right after all, I am a Noah and you're an exorcist. I may be in too deep in my games to be able to identify the truth from the lies. I don't know who I should believe anymore."

I started to babble and had to place a hand over my mouth before I could actually shut up.

"I must be going insane." I sighed deeply as I turned away from him.

_So you better turn your head and run  
And don't look back  
Cause I fear  
_

"I should go." I told him.

He swiftly turned to face me and looked at me with that bright green eye.

"Why?" He asked with that voice, that voice that once pleaded to be loved and fucked.

"Because you and I are different." I simply said before walking from my spot.

"Wait." He simply called out. "Don't leave… not just yet."

I stood there staring at his figure; I could just imagine his fingertips slowly turn an awful shade of black, the result of everything that I did to him. What a shameful creature I am to touch innocence like that.

"Does it burn?" I asked him in a voice barely above a whisper.

He looked at me with a questioning look on his face.

"My touches." I explained. He smiled and looks off into the distant.

"Your touches are soft and gentle; it was loving yet… pushing. Your touches made me go further than I ever gone with anyone… Your touches, how could it ever burn?" He murmured as he stared straight into my eyes.

I knew for sure he wasn't lying, not for a single second.

_There is nothing left to say  
To you  
That you wanna hear  
That you wanna know  
I think I should go  
The things I've done are way too shameful  
_

"Can I get a kiss?" I asked him. He walked up to me and answered my wish. He lay his lips upon mine's, I leaned in to deepen our kiss. The very last kiss the two of us should ever share. It wasn't a long kiss; it was merely the contact of his lips meeting mine's. It was a short chaste kiss, but it was enough to leave the both of us breathing deeply.

Suddenly he smirked at me and asked. "What do I get in return?"

With this I pulled him into my embrace, reaching into my pocket I pulled it out. Brushing aside his bright red hair I lay it on the back of his neck. I sealed it with a kiss, a burning scorching kiss that made him yelp in pain.

I know I should have never done it, but I just couldn't help but make him mine's, once again.

_And I've done you so wrong  
Treated you bad  
Strung you along  
Oh shame on myself  
I don't know how I got so tangled up_

"Before you go, can I ask you a question?" He asked quietly and stared straight into my eyes.

"Sure." I answered casually as I shrugged my shoulders.

"What is your name?" He asked.

I gave a short laugh and realized that during the course of everything that went through today I never knew what his name was and reverse.

"Tyki Mik." I answered truthfully, no more secrets, no more lies. This is all truths from now on. He nodded.

"How about you?" I asked. He looked up at me and tilted his head. "What about me?"

"What is your name?" I asked him. He furrowed his brows and hesitated.

"Which one would you like to know?" He asked me.

"Which one?" I asked him, aren't humans only supposed to have one name? Now I am truly confused.

"I have 49." He stated. I looked at him through quizzing eyes, not sure at all whether he was telling me the truth or a lie.

"Tell me the one you would like me to call you." I told him, I didn't mind what his name was. It never really mattered.

A name was another way to call each other. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Rabi, just call me Rabi." He told me with a smile that seemed to brighten up the room.

"Rabi?" I asked. He nodded in response.

"Alright, Rabi." I began then I paused, not at all sure what I am supposed to say. I said the first thing that came to my mind. "My tease will still with you."

I saw him close his eyes as he laid a hand over the back of his neck.

There tattooed on his neck was a black butterfly with its wings spread wide.

"See you around, Tyki." He said to me. His fingers traced over the outline of the black butterfly as a dark figure at the library door slipped away into the dimmed hallways of the Black Order.

XXX

Like? No like? There will be another one to this I am having too much fun with this story to stop. If you think you have a good idea of who that dark figure is then…. Actually I don't know what but you guys can try and guess. :) Review and review.

Kuro


	3. Wake Up Call

Hope you will all enjoy it, really grateful to those who stuck to this story till this chapter. This chapter is in the POV of the "dark figure" Hope you won't be that surprise. This time the song is call Wake Up Call, again by Maroon5. Hope they don't seem to be that OCC.

I don't own anything, like the usual.

XXX

_I didn't hear what you were saying.  
I live on raw emotion baby  
I answer questions never maybe  
And I'm not kind if you betray me.  
So who the hell are you to say we  
Never would have made it babe._

My foot steps sounded in the hallway, with each step I took anger seeped from my mere being. My fists were clenched tightly, knuckles white with fury.

"I will not have you stolen from me." I vowed silently to myself. I brushed aside my shoulder length hair and walked down the dim-lit hallway. My heels clicked the way until I turned the corner and disappeared. My eyes glared at the tile floor with anger and betrayal glowing in my orbs. My hands were clutched into tight fists, my aura was angry with betrayal.

The hallway was once more enveloped in the darkening glow. It was silent, a little too quiet for anybody's taste; the big wooden door creaked open and out stepped a teen with messy red hair.

His shirt was crumbled, covered in wrinkles while his pants were secured on his waist with a belt. His exorcist jacket hangs limply in the crook of his arm. He took a deep breath as he walked out the library door. His usually relaxed face looked around the dim hallway with a cautious glare. He lightly walked down the hall with one last look behind him. Not a thing could be seen as he turned a corner.

"SHIT!" He yelped with his hand on his chest, surprised at the sight of me. I patted my chest, looking surprised and shocked.

But how could I be? I have been looking at him since he first stepped out of the library doors.

"Rabi! Don't do that **ever **again, that scared the shit out of me." I said with a gentle smile, but what I really want to do was just to hurt him, real bad too.

Now calmed down, Rabi muttered. "You can say that again."

He slung one of his arms around my shoulders as he guided me towards the dinning room. I bit my lips in disgust as his arms wrapped around my neck. With laughter and smiles the two of us walked down the hall, pretending is not that hard. It only hurts a lot in here, I lay a hand on my chest.

"Rabi…" I couldn't help myself but to say his name in a quiet voice. He seemed to be surprise. "Hmm?" He looked down and asked me with another one of his stupid grins on his face.

"Would you do anything to betray me?"

I asked him with my head tilted to the side. I stared straight into that green eye, the same one that captured the love of my life.

"What?" He asked me while furrowing his eyebrows.

"Would you do anything that would make me want to kill you?" I asked him. He stood there frozen to his spot. He looked down and just when I though he would confess, he shook his head. He lifted his head and answered firmly.

"I hope not, after all you are one of my closest friends." He whispered with a smile. I tightened my fist until my nails dug into my flesh, drawing blood to the surface.

"Don't lie." I said before walking off into an even darker hallway. My white hair swayed behind contrasting against the darkness surrounding me.

_If you needed love  
Well then ask for love  
Could have given love  
Now I'm taking love  
And it's not my fault  
Cause you both deserve  
What is coming now  
So don't say a word  
_

"Tyki…" I murmured to myself, eyes rimmed with red as I remembered.

"How could you ever do such thing to me?" I asked voice desperate and depressed.

"If you wanted someone to love you, you could have just come to me… I would have definitely given you all my love. But now…" I shook my head, angry at the world. I pounded my fists into my pillow, feathers escaped and fluttered to the ground.

"Why?! Why?!" I bit my lip as I closed my eyes, a tear slide down my cheek. I snapped my eyes opened and glared at the white walls of my room. "You both deserve what I will do to you, I never wanted to hurt you, but now it's too late. You did what you did, and you hurt me in the very end. There is no going back and I will kill you if I have to."

"I love you but I hate you for ever loving him." I murmured to myself. The sky outside was grey and the clouds were laced with black. The rain's smell was thick in the air; I felt that I was going to suffocated. It's miserable and painful to know it all.

Why couldn't I just walk away from that gap between the library doors? Why did I ever stay to see you break my heart with Rabi none the less… A tear escaped my tightly shut eyes. Am I not worthy enough for you? What does he have that I don't? Another tear shed, another pain strikes my heart. The rain starts to fall while the sun has set, the night has dawn among us and I have a blood thirst for revenge I just can't resist.

_Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here? I don't think so.  
_

"I want to hear you cry out his name as his breathing becomes ragged. I want you to forget him and move on to me." I whispered quietly to myself as I made my way to his room. The dark hallways the closed doors contain too many secrets for anyone to handle.

"Moyashi?"

I snapped up and saw him. I wearily answered him. "What do you want Kanda?"

"Why are you up so late?" He asked me with a frown. His shirt was loose and his pants hanged low on his pale hips. His bandages showing from underneath the unbuttoned shirt. His hair was tied in a low ponytail.

"What about you?" I asked him with a roll of my eyes. He merely just made another inhuman noise as an answer.

"I am going to Rabi's room." I answered his question.

"I can't sleep." He answered mine's too.

"Do you know where it is?" I asked him sheepishly; after all I should still act like myself.

"Last door on the left." Kanda answered without a second thought. He jerked his finger behind him. And with that he walked off.

"Thanks." I murmured lightly. I walked off, now deep in my own thoughts.

I thought you cared for me, I really did. But I guess I am a fool, too stupid to realize I was merely just another fuck toy for you. I gnawed on my bottom lip. But I can't help but want you to tell me how you feel. I don't want to lose to a person who doesn't even know himself clearly. I don't want to lose you to someone as worthless as he is.

I want you to tell me how much you hate me.

I want you to hate me for what I do.

Maybe then I won't want to kill him.

Maybe then I won't feel so bad.

But I don't think I will be around, soon enough.

_Would have bled to make you happy  
You didn't need to treat me that way  
And now you beat me at my own game  
And now I find you sleeping soundly  
And your lovers screaming loudly  
Hear a sound and hit the ground  
_

Rabi's bare feet padded across the wooden floorboards of his own room. He paced back and forth, anxious and afraid of him. The conversation he had with his friend, Allen still plagued him to no end. What did he mean when he said:

"_Would you do anything that would make me want to kill you?"_

He couldn't have known… could he? How could he have known about Tyki…? The guilt build in him, he nervously bit his thumb. No one can know about it, no one should ever know about it. He rubbed his temple in frustration. How come life was so difficult, he wanted to vent out his frustration on something.

Looking around he merely just sat down on a chair. But only to pull himself up, in order to wash his face and hopefully to clear his mind of unwanted thoughts.

His feet padded towards the bathroom, pulling the door open he walked up to the sink. Slowly turning the switch to the left, the water pours out from the tap. His hands cupped under the flowing water were filled with the crystal liquid in no time.

He splashed it on his pale face. The water glistens under the dull light from his room. His hair was loose from the headband and it framed his face delicately.

His face was pale to the extent of grey underneath the mirror's glare. Rabi pulled on his hair and tried to pull out a smile. But to find he was empty of any happiness at the thought of the look he got from Allen.

The betrayal, the hatred, the bitterness was coming to him all too soon.

"What did we do?" He asked himself.

"Tyki…" He murmured silently.

He could almost imagine the look he gave to him, his touches; his caress was too soft and kind for it to be real. But it was real… wasn't it?

Rabi stepped out from the bathroom and sat down on his neatly made bed. He was nervous, he could sense that something was coming and it couldn't be pleasant. He did just betray the entire building for his own personal selfishness. Nothing good could ever come out from such an act.

Missing him already, Rabi smiled gravely at the thoughts of Tyki and the wonders the two of them shared.

Everything will go wrong, he was sure of it. But he couldn't help but cherish the feelings the two had for each other.

Rabi finally sat down only to bolt back up at the sudden knock on his door, his heart pounded in his chest. Who could it be? His grip on the door was loose; the door knob was cold to his touch. The door slowly swings open.

"Allen?"

_If you needed love  
Well then ask for love  
Could have given love  
Now I'm taking love  
And it's not my fault  
Cause you both deserve  
What's coming now_

_So don't say a word_

"Earl?" The young man asked the cherry figure by the window.

"Hmm?" He asked with a huge grin on his face, glasses glinting in the light. Rhode sat up among her studies to listen in to the conversation.

"Is it alright if I go out, I have some business to take care of." Tyki excused himself. Rhode pouted and was about to protest when Earl shot her a look. She only sat down in a huff and crossed her arms.

"Sure, Tyki-kun. Just come back in one piece." He said in a happy tune. He bared his abnormally long teeth at the young man.

"You do smell of a certain Bookman right now." The Millenium Earl smirked.

Tyki stiffened and soon relaxed at the sudden comment. Tyki covered his intended gasp by turned it into a smile. "I can never, Earl. But I do have some business I haven't finish taking care off at the Black Order."

"Don't hurt Allen-kun." Rhode butted in from her seat. Tyki just smiles and nodded.

With this he disappeared. Rhode laughed as she popped a piece of colorful candy in her mouth. "I want to see!" She smiled at the Earl.

"I do too, Rhode." The Earl smiled again.

Rhode smirked at the small diagram she drew in her notebook.

A doodle with pure white hair was in the center, with drawings of a teen with red hair near by, a picture of a teen with long hair was drawn by and another doodle that looked awfully like Tyki Mikk was placed by the side. Arrows connected each diagram to another; messy pencil markings mark the relationship of the music that played this tragic love story.

"I want to see how this song will be tuned to be." Rhode laughed at her own drawings.

_Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here?  
I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad_

"What are doing here?" Rabi asked the younger teen at his door.

"To take my revenge?" I asked him with a grin on my pale face. I laughed as he took a pace backwards.

"Scared much?" I taunted him; my hair frames my face, blocking my eyes from view.

"Do you want to hear my pain?" I asked him again with yet another laugh. He merely just stared at me through his unblinking green eye.

"Do you know how long I loved him?" I laughed once more; there was nothing that was funny. Laughing was the only way to cover the pain I felt.

"You think nobody saw what you two were doing in the library?" I tilted my head in his direction. "Wrong, Rabi." I snapped.

"There are ears in the wall and eyes in the corners. Got to be careful where you get fucked." I snarled at him. He visibly winced at the mention of the incident in the library.

I paced forward and continued on. "Tyki was my first love, I still love him. What gave you the permission to come and snatch him away from me!" I screamed at him. Good thing the door is closed, I mused to myself.

"How could you do such thing?" I demand. I shut my eyes tightly as I remembered the very first time I met Tyki. He turned and stared at me then his face broke out in a smirk. Coming back all I felt was happiness, but how? He just killed so many of my comrades. Why does life love to fuck with our minds? I asked myself that day.

Rabi wasn't even looking at me anymore; his gaze was cast to the ground where he bit back his tears.

"Ashamed?" I asked him with a smirk and then added his name. "Rabi."

He looked up at me and gave me one of those grins. I seethed as he started to speak.

"Allen, I am sorry for doing what I did but I can never regret what I did with him. Because I truly enjoyed it, no matter what, I want to stick by him to be end. Although I owe everything to the Black Order and you guys, I can't help but want to be closer to him even with the fact that we should be nemesis." He closed his eyes, smile still in placed. I frowned at what he was saying.

"He is mine." I told him. He looked at me with that.

"He belongs to no one. He is his not yours or mines." He told me that. How dare him. Tyki is mine's and no one else.

"Shut up, Rabi!" I shouted at him. "Tyki is mine's!"

"Allen! Listen to me!" He looked at me through his pleading eye.

"Why should I?!" I glared at him. "You took what was rightfully mine's!"

"Tyki isn't anyone's!" Rabi looked at me. "No one owns him, he isn't an object. He is whoever he wants to be, he is the one that rightfully own himself. And no one can take that away from him, Allen."

"Stop lecturing me!" I walked right up to him and grabbed his collar. Throwing him against a wall, he smashed against it with a loud sound. He coughed, he coughed liquid as red as his hair.

"Don't worry, I don't mind much anymore. I think my feelings for him changed. I **think**." I pondered as I tapped my chin with one of my fingers.

And I laughed.

"I don't need you to tell me how much he hates me." I said to be older teen leaning against the wall. "I want him to yell at me, I want him to snap at me." I smiled as he coughed.

"Why?" He asked as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Because I want to know the answers coming out of his mouth." I told him as I walked over. I kicked him hard against his side and he fell back onto the ground.

"Come on Rabi, what happen to the love?" I asked him with a taunt.

"Get up!" I yelled at him. He slowly struggled, he clawed at the wall for support, I saw bruises slowly forming upon his arm.

"Aww… Poor Rabi, look at how hurt he is… Does he need a kiss?" I cooed.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked me through his desperate eye.

I smiled at him, "Because I hate him for loving you." My eyes were dull and my grip on my shirt was tight. I wanted to vent out my anger on him, but yet he was my friend after all.

"Sorry, Rabi." I told him with a small shrug. "I never want to hurt you, but you did do the wrong thing to me and yourself."

I continued, "You should have never got involved with Tyki. He is a Noah nonetheless."

He lied there, not moving just staring at the floorboards with a dull gaze. He surprisingly answered me though. "I know. I know I should have never accepted him into my life…"

"Allen," He started. I cast my gaze upon his bruised body. "Why didn't you stop me?"

I smiled at his questions. "You seemed to be enjoying it."

"What do you want him to do when he gets here?" He asked me another question.

"I want him to hate me." I told him.

_Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here anymore? I don't feel so bad  
_

"Rabi?" I crouched down beside him.

"Hmm?" He asked me with half lidded eye.

"Do you mind if I hurt you?" I asked him looking at his bloody body. I just realized I did a number on him.

"I deserve it don't I?" He looked at me with another one of his smiles on his face. I smiled and nodded.

"Is alright, I don't mind anymore." Rabi gently whispered to me.

"I know I sinned and you're the one who forgave me." He began, "Thanks Allen."

I smiled and commented on him. "What a twisted child."

"Say it for yourself." Rabi wanted to laugh but only managed to cough up more blood.

"Who is the one that is twisted enough to beat up your friend and want to get your love to hate you?" Rabi smiled lightly.

I laughed quietly to the truth he was telling me.

"But yet we are only humans, aren't we?" Rabi closed his eye.

"Humans do twisted things, don't we?" I asked him as I stood up. I felt his presence behind me.

The presence only a Noah can have.

I smiled, Tyki was here.

_Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Care about me? I don't feel so bad.  
Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?_

"Allen." He said to me. I paused and I stared into his eyes, grimacing at the pain reflected in them. "Let him go." He told me.

"Why?" I asked him with a pout.

"I love him." He answered monotone.

"How about me?" I asked as I tilt my head to the side with a smile on my face.

"I never loved you." He replied coldly as his gaze trailed towards the red headed teen. "You were merely another one of my toys…" He trailed off.

"But he was different, I cared for him, I truly loved him. For once in my life, I cared for someone." He continued with his gaze cast upon the bruised figure breathing ragged breathes.

"Don't you care about me anymore?" I asked him.

"I never cared for you." He replied coldly as he picked up the bloody body of his love. At this I smiled.

"Just what I wanted to hear." I murmured to myself.

"Tyki." I called out to him as he wanted to leave. He looked back at me with his usual mask on.

"Tell me when he wakes up." I smiled as he left with Rabi in his arms. He nodded as he looked back at me one last time.

I don't think I will be seeing him any time soon. I smiled to myself as I picked up the fallen headband of one of my dearest friend.

"I don't feel so bad anymore." I murmured to myself as he walked out from behind the closed door. His arms wrapped nicely around my waist. I sighed contently as I leaned into his embrace.

XXX

So first writing I did since the starting of summer. I hope you all enjoyed that, I know I made Allen really OCC but can you blame? Allen is twisted Don't hurt just my feelings. Sorry if anyone find Allen's feelings to chnge too fast. Well according to the ending of this fic I am pretty sure there will be another chappie. Guess who was hugging Allen at the end! Thanx for all the reviews.

Kuro


	4. Shiver

I hope you will all like it, because I got kind of stuck at the end… when I start to write… it started to turn kind of humor –sweatdrop- Well it is done to the best of my extent. In the point of view of the 'person hugging Allen which will be revealed soon enough.' Written to the song "Shiver" by Maroon5.

I don't own anything.

XXX

_You build me up  
You knock me down  
Provoke a smile  
And make me frown  
You are the queen of runaround  
You know it's true  
_

I hugged him in my arms. And he leaned back into my embrace. His pale white hair cascaded upon my chest. He smelled nice, of fresh white snow. I saw his gentle face in the reflecting window. His eyes were closed and he looked angelic. His pure white hair looked like a halo from an angel in the clouds. I cast my gaze up and saw my own reflection and I frowned. I looked down and saw the top of my beloved's head and I buried my nose into his hair. I breathed in his scent and sighed in exhaustion.

"I can't believe I let you do that." I lightly murmured.

I could sense his smile as he speaks. "But you did."

I gently shook my head. "He is my best friend…"

"He is my friend too." My white hair angel smiled.

"Why did you do it?" I asked, still a bit confused.

"It was for his own good."

"Are you sure?" He nodded. I merely just shook my head as my grip on his waist loosens. "Don't let me go." He commanded quietly as he twists his body around so that he faced me.

"I won't." I gently answered him as my forehead was placed upon his. We stared into each other's eyes; I couldn't help as a smile creep on to my face.

"I don't know how you do it." I told him.

"Do what?" He quirked his eyebrow.

"Make me smile." I answered with a sincere smile.

"Good." He grinned. I asked him with a raised eyebrow as if it was a why? He answered me with the tilt of his head. "Because you look hotter with a smile on your face."

Ignoring his previous comment, I frowned and turned towards the door.

"Come on, let's go." I took a hold of his hand and lead him out the door of the room, we previously known as Rabi's. The room was trashed, blood splattered upon its walls, and the furniture flipped and broken.

He merely just followed my lead and walked out the door, closing it behind him. We stepped into the dim hallway, our shadows stretched down the floor boards. His pale white hair glowed in the dim light; it was bright compared to my coal black hair, tied in a low ponytail at the base of my neck.

_You chew me up  
And spit me out  
Enjoy the taste  
I leave in your mouth  
You look at me  
I look at you  
Neither of us know what to do  
_

Our steps were silenced by the windy whispers of the leaves on the trees. Our grips on each other's hand were tight. Not wanting to let either one of us to run off, without the other.

"Kanda…" He gently whispered my name.

I looked at him questioning; through those silver grey eyes of his I could see nothing but a brick wall. I hit the end of a well. Nothing could be tell, no feelings were shared. I don't know how I ever came to terms with myself as I stared into those icy orbs.

"You do know how I feel towards Tyki, right?" He asked me with a parting of those pink lips.

"Just as you know how I feel towards Rabi." I answered evenly.

Rabi and I were best friends, whether we ever acknowledge that or not, we had feelings in between the two of us that no best friends could ever share. We know what each other was thinking even without words. We knew each other's deepest secrets but all it was were experience mixed in with curiosity. But one thing he didn't know about was the love I felt for him. I really did like him, I don't think he knew and I don't think he will ever know.

The next best thing to having your love love you back were to have your love earn the love of their life.

But I am self fish, I want Rabi for myself. But the fairy tale ended and he left with his prince. Oh well through heart aches and memories, I think I can learn to forget.

Or not.

"Alright, just didn't want any lies between us." He smiled as he interrupted my thoughts. He turned to look at those emerald grass sparkled by drops of dew.

"Too late." I looked at him; he turned and looked at me, confused.

"This relationship will never be just truths." I replied. He nodded knowingly.

_There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
I shiver when I hear your name  
Think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied 'till I'm under your skin  
_

I really do like you. I really do. Just not to the extent of what I shared with Rabi.

And I know you will always love Tyki Mikk, no matter what. You loved him with all your heart, but I don't mind because I know you will need some love, the same way I need it too. You may never love me to the extent of you loving Tyki but that's fine, I really don't mind.

Because we both share the same feelings.

We don't have anything we can do but to let them leave. The love we have left in our hearts can be spent on each other because they no longer need our love, after all they got their own to love now.

We love them and we love each other. I don't think I can ever see the wrong of loving two people at the same time. It is fair because one loves another one and one loves you and someone else. I find that perfectly balanced, nothing in this world could be as fair as that… right?

Love is a laughable thing. It can be twisted to the most dangerous thing you can find in this world. But it could be the core of why everybody is still alive. I laugh at all the lies I hear from other people.

'_I love you __**forever**__.'_

'_I vow to be with you until the __**very end**__.'_

'_Trust me, I will __**never**__ leave you.'_

But those are what we want to hear, no matter how ridiculous it sounds.

There is no relationship in this world that has no lies. Not even ours, Allen.

_Immobilized by the thought of you  
Paralyzed by the sight of you  
Hypnotized by the words you say  
Not true but I believe 'em anyway_

I walked towards my training grounds, with him next to me. Our breathing is even and right with the tempo of the winds. The branches and grass crunch beneath our feet, our thoughts are clouded. Suddenly he asked me.

"Why don't you talk?" He tilted his head to the side.

My lips just formed a smile without me even knowing and I answered. "Because there is nothing to say."

He nodded, content with the reason I gave him. Then he looked up and stared straight into my eyes. "Why do you love me now?"

"Because there isn't anyone else to love." I answered with a smirk. He pouted those soft pink lips and started talking again. "Will this really work out? After all we don't love each other that much; we are just using each other…" He left off.

"Who cares?" I roughly said as I pulled him deeper into my usually training area. But I continued the sentence in my head, 'who cares, we love each other the most we can, if that isn't love then I don't know what love is.'

He closed his eyes with a flutter of those long white lashes as he took in the scent of Mother Nature. The darkness that surrounded us blocked off any sounds that would interrupt this moment of calmness. He suddenly snapped his eyes open; they sparkled with enthusiasm as he looked towards me. I raised an eyebrow. He stood on his tip toes and whispered into my ear, telling me something I don't think I should ever know.

"I used to like Rabi too." He quietly told me with a laugh.

And I truly believed those words as it came out of those lips that were made to lie.

_So come to bed It's getting late  
There's no more time for us to waste  
Remember how my body tastes  
You feel your heart begin to race  
_

He smirked at me and I shiver at the intense look from him. His gaze told me he wanted something, I just didn't know what. I decided to voice out my questioning.

"What do you want?" A simple question from a simple person, me.

"I want you." He simply pointed out, with a lick of his lips he reached out to me. Pulling my collar down to his eye level, he stared into my eyes with intense lust. His smirk was a mirror image of the Millennium Earl. I shiver.

He had me pinned to the wall as he pressed my lips to his. He gnawed gently on my bottom lip, making me groan as he sucked on my lip, drawing the blood to the surface, making my lips blood red. His tongue traced the outline of my lips; he pushed against my sealed lips until I gave up and let him in. He explored every inch of my wet cavern until breathing became a necessity. We both drew back just far enough to take a deep breath of air.

His hand was in my hair, pulling me down to reach those full pink lips of his while my hands held his waist firmly, preventing him from getting away.

"Your lips are swollen." He pointed out with another smirk.

"So are yours." I answered evenly, also with my own smirk on my face.

He gave me another chaste kiss on my swollen lips; I moaned as his lips left mine's too soon for my liking. I licked my lips as if to ask for more. He merely just smirked at me as he laid butterfly kisses along my neck. He sucked on my collar bone as my head was tossed back, letting him get contact of more of my skin. He gently bit my collar bones only to have me growl at him in return. He licked my skin and bit me once more, this time hard enough to draw blood. I winced as his teeth pierced my skin, I glared at him as he smirk.

"That hurts you know." I frowned.

"But you taste good." With that, he stuck his tongue out and licked up all the blood.

"Allen, you are such a sadist." I shook my head as I smelled the stench of my own blood in the air.

"But you love me for it." He smirked as he drew back, licking his lips in the process.

_There may not  
Be another way to your heart  
So I guess I'd better find a new way in  
I shiver when I hear your name  
Think about you but it's not the same  
I won't be satisfied 'till I'm under your skin  
_

"Allen..." I gently whispered as I stared at the drawn curtains. I wasn't sure what time it was, but it has been a while since the two of us made our way back into the Black Order. I remember the hazy scene as we stumbled through the hallways, our lips upon one another and our shirts unbuttoned. No wonder why my lip is throbbing right now…

My memories continued to play a silent film of what I just did. The two of us made our way towards… it should be Allen's room. The two of us slammed the door close and locked it for extra measures. Then I think he had me pinned on the door as he bit and kissed me. He suddenly let go for everything and shoved me on to the bed, at first I was ready to react but he kneeled in between my legs and started to claw at my clothes. Things started to get hazy at that point, but I do remember seeing him with his teeth clamped on my metal zipper as he unzipped my pants with his mouth.

He was looking through his half lid eyes as gave me a smirk; I couldn't stop myself from shivering. It reminded me of a Noah, I gently shook my head. I must be imagining things then.

I slowly shifted on the bed; I looked down as I felt a weight on my chest. There sleeping peacefully was the said devil. His white hair was cast on to my chest, spread like an opened fan. A gentle smile was on his face, the curse staining his ever pale face. I smiled to myself as I brushed aside a few strands of snow white hair.

He stirred and opened his eyes, fluttering those long white lashes. "Kanda…?" His voice was heavy with sleep. He picked himself up and sat upon the bed, the plain white sheets slide off his delicate shoulder to show off his equally pale chest. He shuffled closer to me as I peeked at him through an open eye; I also saw bruises and bite marks on his body. I certainly did a number on him, I mused to myself. He started to pick at my hair, combing his fingers through my ebony strands.

I tried to wave him off but he only leaned closer to me and laid a small kiss on my cheek.

"Satisfaction: 100." He winked at me as he pulled off another white sheet and walked into the washroom with it covering his naked body. As he turned I saw claw marks on his back that must have been me too. I stared after him and as I shifted to lay more comfortable on the bed. A throb came from my back side; it took me a second to realize it but…

**I was uke?!**

XXX

-evil smirk- Thanks to Saya-Sama for entertaining me with the idea of Kanda being bottom with a very "noah-ish" Allen. Thank you! –bows- I hope you guys would like it. Review and review.

On to business now, I am not sure whether I should write more for it or just stop this fic on this chapter because I am not too sure what I could write about. If you have anything you guys want me to write about for these 4 people, anymore feelings you want an in-depth understanding into. Feel free to tell me and hopefully it will spark the writer in me to do something about it.

Kuro


End file.
